Recently, digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are becoming common. The digital TV services may provide various services that conventional analog broadcasting services cannot provide.
Especially, as Internet Protocol Televisions (IPTVs) or Smart TVs share contents such as images with user terminals such as Smart Phones and display them recently, the convenience of being able to display high-quality contents captured by mobile terminals to users through a larger screen has been provided.
Moreover, due to the characteristics of TVs used by users of various age groups, it is necessary to develop a technology that can access shared contents with a simple manipulation.